San Mungo
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Harry haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver a verla. UA.


**San Mungo**

El sanador entraba a las 10a.m y dejaba la puerta abierta el suficiente tiempo para que alguien saliera, claro que en ese piso, nadie estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para darse cuenta y escapar. Sólo dos personas lo estaban, y no se iban a abandonar.

Una sanadora entraba al mediodía para revisar que todos estuvieran bien, haciéndoles preguntas, y sonriendo como si le importara cada murmullo inentendible que soltaban los pacientes.

Las visitas eran de 1p.m a 7p.m. ahí no había oportunidad, a menos que fuera alguien a visitarlo y esa visita esté dispuesta a visitar Azkaban por un intento de fuga. Si, un intento.

Harry Potter había terminado junto a Luna Lovegood en San Mungo por alguna razón que las pociones ya no les dejaban recordar. Pero ahí estaban, cuerdos y fingiendo no estarlo, sufriendo por querer salir.

Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo buscando una salida. Se había resignado, Luna sólo pensaba y raras veces hablaba, Harry creía era por las asquerosas pociones, y por eso no la incluía en su plan de escape. Además, si lograba escapar ¿A dónde iría?

Sabría por qué y por quién se intentaría escapar, pero no sabía cómo ni cuándo. San Mungo parecía incluso más complicado de escapar que la mansión Malfoy, ahora sin la ayuda de un elfo doméstico.

Sus amigos no lo podían sacar porque creían en los cuentos de los sanadores y Harry fingía no estar en sus cables. Ginny… Harry estaba enamorado de ella como un adolescente, y por ella iba a escapar.

La loca idea de escapar le producía temor, emoción y una adrenalina increíble, a veces pensaba que de verdad había enloquecido, pero con la imagen de Ginny en mente le quedaba claro que sólo estaba enamorado de ella. E iba a ir por ella, sería sólo un enamorado rebelde por una noche, y luego… tendría que ocultarse o volver.

El reloj, que aparentemente nadie de la habitación podía leer, marcaba las 9:52. El sanador de turno matutino no tardaría en entrar y dejar la puerta sin llave, sería su primer intento.

10 en punto. La puerta dió un click. Harry se ocultó bajo la cama esperando que el sanador entrara al baño por su bata, y lo hizo. Sin perder tiempo salió debajo de la cama y sacó su varita del cajón donde estaban sus pertenencias. Corrió a la puerta, estaba abierta de par en par. Salió sin problema y se metió al elevador.

Grimmauld Place, Grimmauld Place, Grimmauld Place. La sensación de ser atravesado por un tubo a la fuerza le aceleró el corazón y cayó al piso en cuanto su aparición culminó. Estaba en una calle repleta de casas. Caminó a toda prisa hasta quedar frente al número 12 que, recordaba, sólo él vería.

Entró y buscó en la antigua habitación de su padrino su viejo baúl, vió en el espejo que no había cambiado en nada a la última vez que vió su reflejo, tan sólo un poco de barba y palidez.

Cuando encontró su baúl se vistió con la ropa que mejor le quedó. Se miró nuevamente el rostro y recordó a su amiga Luna. Tendría que volver por o con ella tarde o temprano, lo sabía y se resignaba, pero antes necesitaba ver a Ginny. Su Weasley. Y tenía otros asuntos que arreglar antes de volver, porque quisiera o no, volvería.

Ya había oscurecido y hace unas horas se vió obligado a salir de Grimmauld Place porque, como era de esperarse, entraron a buscarlo. Y lo sabía, por eso dejo todo tal y como él lo había encontrado (por si Ron o Hermione iban ahí también). Conocía a sus amigos, lo llevarían a San Mungo de nuevo; conocía a Ginny, no querría verlo tan… acabado.

Sabía que a los duendes les valía un cacahuate la vida que tuvieran los magos fuera de Gringotts, pero él, siendo Harry Potter, obviamente todos sabían donde había terminado y esperaba que aún así lo pudiera entrar (siendo un fugitivo con "Daños Mentales").

Y lo logró. Entró en Gringotts sin ningún problema, sólo presentando su identificación, o sea su llave. Sacó cuantos galeones pudo en una pequeña bolsa con dos letras bordadas. También sacó una que otra moneda pequeña.

Cuando terminó su visita en Gringotts, entró furtivamente a Sortilegios Weasley.

Quizá ––pensó–– no estoy tan sano como creía.

Tomó un par de artículos llamativos y dejó el correspondiente dinero con una nota de lo que había comprado, esperaba que George supiera que fue él y no un bromista psicópata.

Apareció frente a una casa. Había estado ahí a sus 16 años, justo antes de cumplir los 17, escapando por poco de Voldemort. Todo estaba oscuro en el interior, y esperaba no asustar a los que dormían. Usando el mismo truco que los gemelos Weasley abrió la puerta con un prendedor y entró a la casa. Sabía dónde estaba la habitación, había estado ahí muchas veces y recordaba todo.

Al llegar a la primera habitación vió que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y con sigilo llegó a la puerta contigua a la primera. La habitación tenía rayones por todas las paredes, la que alguna vez había sido cuna ahora era una cama, y un niño descansaba sobre esta.

Tenía el cabello azul celeste y los labios entreabiertos. Harry sonrió al verlo y dejó la pequeña bolsa con las letras TL bordadas al frente, en el interior de la bolsa tras esas dos letras estaban otras dos: HP con los hilos viejos y algo sueltos. Dejó una nota junto a la bolsa bordada y los artículos de broma justo detrás de estas sobre la mesa. Besó la frente del niño y este despertó.

Harry quiso desaparecer, el niño creería que había alucinado. Pero no lo hizo, no pudo.

––¿Quien eres? ––murmuró el niño. Harry le sonrió y se puso en cuclillas para hablarle.

––Soy yo Teddy, tu padrino Harry ––dijo de la misma manera que su ahijado. Teddy se enderezó y observó a Harry.

––¡Creí que estabas de viaje! ––susurró eufórico mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Harry sonrió y asintió, sabía que Andrómeda le había dicho aquello para no visitarlo y traumatizar a Teddy yendo a San Mungo.

––Si, aún tengo que viajar ––susurró. Teddy quitó su sonrisa y abrazo a Harry por el cuello, a Harry le partió el corazón, tanto que dudó en volver a San Mungo––. No te pongas triste Teddy, volveré, lo prometo.

––No quiero que te vayas, te extraño y eres el único papá que tengo ––susurró sobre el hombro de Harry. A este se le formó un nudo en la garganta y sintió que algo pesado le caía en el estómago.

––Volveré cuando menos lo esperes Teddy, lo prometo. Si no me escaparé del viaje para venir a verte ¿te parece? ––susurró luchando contra el nudo de su garganta pasando saliva y bocanadas de aire. Teddy asintió y besó la mejilla de Harry.

––Te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar.

––Y yo a ti Teddy. Descansa, tu abuela puede venir en cualquier momento ––Teddy asintió y se separó de Harry. Se acostó nuevamente en la cama, Harry lo cubrió con la manta y dándole un beso en la frente como despedida salió de la casa.

Apareció unos metros lejos de una estructura que parecía a punto de caer, una casa que parecía sostenerse con magia.

Ninguna luz estaba prendida y lo agradeció mentalmente. Con ayuda de una soga, que había atravesado por alguna baranda, comenzó a trepar hasta la ventana de Ginny. En algún momento mientras trepaba recordó haber leído una historia muggle sobre un chico que trepaba por una torre para llegar con su chica.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y nuevamente el pensamiento de que en verdad había enloquecido apareció vagamente entre su escalada.

Finalmente estuvo frente a la ventana, y con ayuda de magia abrió la ventana y entró en la habitación.

Su pelirroja estaba cubierta hasta los hombros con una sábana, Harry la miró desde el pie de la cama. Su respiración era lenta, su rostro reflejaba paz, su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza, y entonces Harry frunció el ceño. La conocía y sabía que había llorado. Bastó con observar un par de segundos su rostro para saber qué había llorado, y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sufrir, mucho menos llorar.

––Ginny ––murmuró. Le quitó la trenza del cuello y acarició su mejilla.

Ginny despertó con un sobresalto cuando fue consciente de su entorno, y se alejó –por instinto– de la persona que había entrado a su habitación a interrumpir su sueño. Parpadeó intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, aún sin acercarse a quien la estaba acariciando. No sabía quién era, pero se sentía tan bien sus caricias, que si su acosador resultaba un psicópata, ella sería una completa loca por querer estar con él.

Miró hacia donde estaba su acosador y descubrió que sí era un psicópata, que si estaba loca y que si quería estar con el. Era Harry, su Harry. Sonrió y sin pensarlo se lanzó a su cuello para poder abrazarlo.

––Espera. ––Se separó del cuello de Harry pero sus manos se quedaron en sus hombros–– ¿Si eres Harry? ––Harry sonrió y asintió, Ginny entrecerró los ojos–– ¿Como puedo confiar en ti?

––Me llamó Harry James Potter, tengo una capa invisible, estoy enamorado de Ginevra Weasley desde los 16… ––Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente por el cuello–– y te extrañé.

Ginny susurró algo inentendible y beso la mejilla de Harry incontables veces. Harry sólo sonreía y abrazaba a Ginny por la cintura, disfrutaba estar con ella, y ahora quería abrazarla y nunca soltarla; o por lo menos no esa noche.

––No deberías estar aquí ––murmuró Ginny después de un rato. Se separó de Harry dejando sus manos sobre sus hombros mientras las de Harry descansaban en su cintura. Aunque quisiera, no podría alejarse de sus brazos.

––Quería verte y tenía un asunto pendiente…la verdad, te extrañé demasiado ––murmuró con una sonrisa. Ginny le sonrió y besó la comisura de sus labios.

––Y yo a ti Potter. Escuché en la mañana que te habías escapado de San Mungo ––sonrió y rodó los ojos––, creí que de verdad habías enloquecido idiota ––. Harry rió y se fue acercando a ella.

––Lo pensé varias veces antes de venir ––dijo antes de besarla suavemente, simplemente disfrutando de sus labios. La extrañaba.

No quería separarse de él, había estado pensando en visitarlo pero le aterraba la idea de verlo totalmente confundido, ido, tenía que no la quisiera como alguna vez y como lo hacía en aquel momento.

Ginny se separó de él y lo volvió a abrazar.

––No quiero que te vayas…

––No puedo quedarme para siempre huyendo mi niña, tengo que regresar ––susurró. Ginny frunció el ceño intentando encontrar alguna solución––. Pero yo volvería a escapar sólo por ti, no lo dudes.

––Vamonos. ––Dijo de pronto separándose de Harry con una sonrisa––. Tu y yo, a algún lugar lejos de aquí ¿si?

Harry le sonrió y tomó su rostro entre las manos, se le hacía más difícil dejarla cuando se portaba de aquella manera.

––Weasley, no podría aunque quisiera, le debo mucho a tu mamá como para aumentar su preocupación ¿no crees? ––Ginny hizo una mueca se dejó caer en su cama. Harry se sentó a su lado y le sonrió–– Tus hermanos podrían golperme además.

Ginny rió por lo bajo y se incorporó para besar a Harry por un largo rato. Harry le prometía constantemente que volvería sólo por ella, y ella le repetía que algún día estaría con él de nuevo.

Harry se sentía más que contento. No quería irse, quería estar con Ginny hasta que alguien llegara y lo obligará a irse. Sentirla de nuevo entre sus brazos, ver sus ojos y sonrisa, estaba totalmente loco por ella. Un gracioso pensamiento se formó en su cabeza y no pudo evitar compartirlo con ella antes de irse.

––¿Sabes? Creo que termine en San Mungo por tu culpa…

––¿Mi culpa? ––preguntó entre divertida fingiendo estar ofendida.

––Si, por tu culpa. Estoy totalmente loco por ti mi niña ––dijo sobre sus labios. Sonrió y la besó. La besó hasta que necesitó aire, y no se separó, sus labios aún se rozaban cuando se alejó a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

Ginny lo tenía sujeto por la playera para que no se alejara de ella. No quería dejarlo ir. Varias veces había querido fingir estar mal de la cabeza e ir con Harry, pero seguía temiendo por la mañana salud mental de este.

Tenía miedo de que no la quisiera.

En algún momento Ginny terminó sobre Harry y con cuidado le quitó las gafas. En cuanto lo hizo besó sus labios para que no tuviera los ojos abiertos. Pasó un largo rato entre besos, hasta que Harry decidió dejar de lado la vergüenza por hacer algo de esa magnitud en aquella casa, a es hora y en aquellas condiciones.

Nadie lo detendría. Iba a estar con Ginny de una manera más íntima, iba a ser su secreto, y nada ni nadie les iba a impedir su travesía.

––Te amo Weasley.

Harry sonrió a Ginny por última vez antes de saltar por la ventana y correr hasta que pudiera desaparecer.

––Y yo a ti Potter ––murmuró casi inentendible.

Harry se inclinó y besó la frente de Ginny, está levantó el rostro y besó sus labios.

––Volveré cuando menos lo esperes mi niña...sólo no me olvides ¿si?

––Nunca lo haría ––murmuró antes de volver a besar a Harry y caer dormida. Harry besó su mejilla y saltó por la ventana ayudándose de la soga.

Se obligó a no mirar atrás y regresar con Ginny, no debía hacerlo por más que quisiera.

Meses después.

Harry abrazó a Luna y le susurró que volvería por ella. Ella asintió sonriendo y le devolvió el abrazo, le pidió que se cuidara de extrañas criaturas con nombres raros y hasta que no hubo terminado Harry salió de la habitación.

Corrió al ascensor que estaba desocupado e ignorando a todo aquel con bata y el ya conocido recorrido por San Mungo, llegó a la calle y se apareció frente a una casa invisible para los Muggles. Entró y se vistió después de una corta pero relajante ducha.

Volvió a aparecer frente a la casa que parecía sostenerse con magia. A paso firme llegó frente a la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar siquiera, alguien ya lo sujetaba por el cuello en un abrazo.

––¡Perdón! Harry...creímos que de verdad necesitabas ayuda y… perdón sólo queríamos ayudarte.

––Está bien Hermione, gracias por preocuparte, eres la mejor ––dijo Harry separándose de la castaña con una sonrisa. Miró tras ella y su sonrisa se enganchó más––. ¿Compañero?

––Compañero ––afirmó Ron abrazando a Harry.

Harry estaba más que feliz por haber salido de San Mungo con autorización y para siempre.

––¿Donde están todos? ––preguntó mirando la solitaria estancia.

––Mamá vendrá en cualquier momento, papá y George están trabajando, Bill está con Fleur en Francia de vacaciones, Charlie sólo llamó para desearte feliz regreso, Percy está con Audrey en algún lugar y Ginny está arriba ––habló Ron enumerando con los dedos y tomando una gran bocanada de aire al finalizar.

Harry subió, después de una corta conversación con sus amigos, a la habitación de Ginny. No podía esperar a verla de nuevo.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó un "pasa". Abrió y encontró a Ginny frente a un espejo arreglando su cabello. Cuando encontró su mirada soltó su cabello y corrió hacia Harry.

––¡Eres tu! ¡Eres tu de verdad! ¡Pensé que mamá había entrado y eras tú! ––dijo abrazando a Harry. Ginny alzaba los pies de vez en cuando al no poder contener su felicidad.

Sin previo aviso sus labios se encontraron de manera coordinada, como si hubieran ensayado para hacerlo.

––Dije que volvería y aquí estoy mi niña ––dijo con una sonrisa Harry. Ginny rió y volvió a besar a Harry interminables veces.

––Y ahora nada ni nadie, ni siquiera San Mungo, podrá separarme de tu lado Potter ––dijo Ginny sobre sus labios.

Y aunque Harry rió y siguió besándola, pensaba lo mismo. Nunca se volverían a separar, y ni siquiera San Mungo les impediría amarse.

––Nadia ni nadie, ni siquiera San Mungo ––dijo Harry entre risas––. Ah, como te amo Weasley.

––Yo también te amo Potter. Hasta que San Mungo nos separe.

––Hasta que San Mungo nos separe.

Hola, está es la primera vez que les hablo :D perdón por no hacerlo antes, quería iniciar bien. Si ya me conoces por alguna obra mía, pues gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto, y si eres nueva me presento: Soy Daniela pero díganme Dani ;).

P¿e qDe casa son? Yo soy Gryffindor :).

Gracias por todo 3.

Dany.


End file.
